A Pregnant Mystery
by Panic Moon Medusa
Summary: A fic that tells you how Madame Kovarian took Amy to change her to her ganger. This fic includes Amy, Amy ganger, Madame Kovarian and Rory. Please read and review. It is really appreciated. Rated K plus to be safe. One Shot. Enjoy! xPMMx


**_Hey! This is a story that I started a while back, and just finished it. It is just basically tells you of how Madame Kovarian took Amy to replace her with the ganger. Well this is my version anyway. I try to write as best as I can, though sometimes it can be kinda rubbish, I like this one :) It would be really appreciated if you reviewed and told you what you think. I like constructive criticism :) Thanks so much for reading and please enjoy!_**

**_xxPMMxx_**

* * *

><p>Amy woke in a sudden. She sat up on her bed in her house with Rory sleeping beside her. A retching feeling churned in her stomach. She quickly shot up to sit upright but it made her feel even worse. It is not because of that is it? Why couldn't she just tell him? Her head starting thudding and dizziness rose as she tried to run to the bathroom. She tripped up and hit off walls as she struggled to walk there in time. The light blinded her eyes as the switch to be bathroom was flicked on. She couldn't see so she had to feel around to where she was heading. She made it over to the toilet. Where she heard Rory call her name. Why did he have to hear? Can't he just go back to bed? No this is fine; I will just tell him now. The thoughts rolled in her mind. Still shouting her name, Amy was sick and sat down leaning against the bath tub, trying to make the dizziness to go. Rory emerged around the bathroom door.<p>

"Amy? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked whilst sitting down next to her. He placed a comforting arm around her and hugged her tightly. He then asked again what is wrong. Amy took a deep breath, forgetting the sickness. She was going to tell him now. She didn't know why she was so scared.

"Rory, I think that I'm-," she hesitated, "Fine, it's just a bug." The words burst out, not the words she wanted; in fact the complete opposite. Why can't she just tell him? She was full from head to toe with worries. She thought of the night it happened in the TARDIS and the times she travelled to planets whilst pregnant. Wouldn't it of had an effect? Will it be a normal child? The thoughts flooded her mind.

"Are you sure, I'm a nurse I can help." Rory said.

"Rory, you're worrying," he was worrying? Amy was worrying alright, "Just leave it please." She said. Again, the words left her mouth with no effort. Her lips were doing the thinking; saying the decisions for her.

"Let's just go back to bed." Rory helped Amy to her feet and slowly helped her back to the bedroom.

Ten minutes passed since she lay down back in her bed. She gazed at her alarm clock as she was snuggled up to Rory, no longer feeling sick or dizzy. Looking up at Rory, Amy discovered that he was asleep, already. After all those years waiting for Amy in the TARDIS surely made him drop off easily when he had the chance. Amy still awake, still from head to toe with worries. Tell him, he is your husband; he has a right to know! All these thoughts still ran though her head. She needed to ask the Doctor about if travelling in TARDIS would affect the baby. But the Doctors gone, the Doctors had gone. She looked up at Rory and forced the words out.

"Rory, I think I am pregnant." There she said it, right to Rory's face. If only he had been awake. She said it again and again, "I'm pregnant, Rory, I am pregnant." She hoped that somehow he would understand in his sleep. How come she can say it when Rory can't hear but not when he is alert? It is like it's a major secret that she can't tell anyone but to keep it to herself. Still, at least she had Rory here with her. She gradually fell tired and her eyes slowly closed as she drifted off to sleep with her head resting on Rory's chest.

An oscillating drone echoed throughout the house; ricocheting off the walls. Amy woke in a startle; the sound ringing in her ears. She lazily glanced over at her alarm clock; it was 4:17am. A low beat footstep was heard from the opposite side of the room. Amy quickly turned her head in curiosity. Revealing were two grotesque figures, both identical. They were wearing black suits which were skin tight to their bodies and a tie. There were four of their fingers, they were long and thick. Their faces a cream coloured, its features without a mouth but with two pin point eyes. Amy jolted back in fear; a cold feeling reached her heart. A woman, also in a black suit and a strange eye patch in one eye emerged from between the two of them. She stared at Amy, giving her an evil look.

"Rory," Amy whispered to him while he lay still asleep, "Rory, wake up." She hit against his body, trying to wake up. The woman with the eye patch finally spoke.

"Now dear, I do not think that is necessary." Her voice nasally which didn't help to frightful way she looked at Amy. She then held up a gun, a dart gun and pointed it at Rory.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Amy said, leaning over Rory, and trying to wake him.

"Now, let's not wake your husband. He doesn't need to worry." She fired, a needle strikes right into Rory's neck.

"No!" Amy pulled at the needle, "Rory, wake up Rory." She yelled in distress as a tear rose on her face.

"Don't worry Amy; soon you will be along way away." She gave a disturbing smile whilst standing beside these horrific monsters.

Amy sat on the bed, leaning up against the wall. Her knees up against her chest and her bony hands hugged them tightly. She looked back at Rory still sedated, she wished for him to wake. The strange woman and the creatures still stood in the same position. The stares they gave were even more disturbing. It was as if they were waiting for the right time. Amy refused to look at them but her mind raced with questions she wanted to know. She sat stiff as if she is unable to move. More tears filled her glassy, heartfelt eyes as they dripped off her chin. A bleep rung from a communicator device connected to Madame Kovarian's side. A red light flashed as a message played.

"We are ready." The voice was heard by Kovarian and she held down a button on the communicator.

"Proceed." She commanded before cutting off the massage by releasing the button. Madame Kovarian stepped forward, one footstep after another she made her way over to Amy. She alerted quickly, trying to get up and as far away possible from her. But of course she didn't want to leave Rory. She pulled herself out of the bed, letting go of Rory's soft hands. Then hurried to the door, taking one last look at him, God knows what might happen to him; Amy made a run for it. The bad feeling continuously ran through her body, making her bones ache.

"Oh, I wouldn't run if I were you." Madame Kovarian's voice could be heard from a mile away. Amy ignored her, and carried on running down the hallway of her upstairs. Suddenly a jolt of excruciating pain crawled through her stomach. She screamed out and fell to a heap on the floor. Madame Kovarian was right. She appeared in the doorway of their bedroom, looking down at Amy across the landing. Amy's eyes met Kovarian's. That one eyed stare, never changes. She pulled herself to look away and staggered to her feet.

"Just tell me what you want, why you are here. I'm scared and I just want you to go," Amy's voice stuttered with fear. Madame Kovarian started to make her way towards her. "No, you just stay away from me." Amy backed into a wall.

"We just came for you."

"We?" Amy looked past Madame Kovarian, two grotesque figures stood in the doorway. They wore a black suit and tie. Wait, hasn't she already seen them? While remembering them she didn't realise Madame Kovarian had walked right up to her and tightly grabbed her arm. Amy had forgotten, forgotten all about the creatures in the doorway, until now. Until she saw them again. She snapped back. Her arm being pinched by a tight arm. She fought, she tried to get her out of her grip but she was so strong. She dragged Amy across the landing and back into the bedroom. Her stomach pains thudding hard then disappearing, before coming back again.

They reached the bedroom. Madame Kovarian loosed her grip; pushing Amy in. The door closed. Amy crawled onto the bed, seeing if Rory would answer her, she shook him and called for him. No use. She slowly turned to face her.

"We need you, your child. Come with us." She stood in-between the two creatures, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." She held out her wrist, exposing a teleportation device.

"I'm not; I'm not doing anything to do with you." She backed away, her hands shaking on Rory to wake up.

"Very well." Giving one last evil smile she clicked her fingers. The creatures approached Amy and grabbed hold of her waist.

"No, get off me, no!" her heart pounded, thud by thud as she was pulled away. She grabbed hold of Rory; punching him to respond. "Rory help me. Rory!" her fingernails dug into Rory's chest as she yelled his name; her voice alert and desperate. Her fingernails dragged down, leaving red marks streaking across his bare chest. She grabbled and tried to hold on to what ever she could but it was no use. She was pulled up to her feet and brought to a tight grip by one of the creatures. Madame Kovarian pulled Amy's arm out and attached the teleportation device to her wrist. She pressed a button on hers; ending with a bleep. Then one on Amy's.

"No, no please. Ror-" the drone ripped though the house once again as Amy, was taken to a place she did not know of. It was to be the location of her baby.

Flashing back, the drone occurred again. Madame Kovarian appeared again, with the two creatures standing beside her and another person. This was Amy, but a different Amy. She was still wearing the same nightdress, and still had the same hair and the same eyes. But this Amy was somehow different. Something about her was not the same. She stood in the middle of the room, her head down and her eyes closed. Madame Kovarian moved her and placed her into bed, next to Rory. She pulled the covers over her and put Rory's arm around her. She then pulled the covers up and spoke to her as she is sleeping;

'You will still think you are pregnant, but soon to discover you aren't, and that's were we come in. We will have the real you locked away till the time is right when you will give birth. Don't worry; we will keep tabs on you. Just you sleep now dear and let you mind fill with your previous memories to resume a normal life," she stroked her head whilst talking to the creatures, "Silence, do your thing," she clicked her fingers to order them and they started to make Amy forget all about meeting Madame Kovarian and swapping her. She spoke for the Silence, "Forget me and forget what happened tonight, Normal life will resume dear." Madame Kovarian retracted her hand she stood up. She took one last look at Amy lying innocent on the bed, snuggled up to Rory; she pressed the button and within a flash she disappeared with the silence to somewhere unknown.

Amy woke for a final time soon after their departure. Her mind dazed with forgotten thoughts. For the little that she did remember, she thought that it was all just a bad dream. She set down and went back to sleep.

The new Amy begins.


End file.
